the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan of Misfits
Welcome to the Clan of Misfits! There's no theme here, just lots of love. History Long ago when Sornieth was still young, the mighty Arcanist created children from stardust. The Fae, as they came to be known, were tiny dragons hungry for knowledge. One young child of the Arcanist found herself awakening in a beautiful glowing forest. Grazie, as she would come to call herself, wanted to know everything she could about this new world. She found that the energy in the land filled her wings and fueled her flight. During her first few moons of life, she would spend every night flying up above the treetops to observe the stars. Occasionally, she would catch glimpses of her dear spacedad soaring overhead. Aside from him, though, it was a lonely life. Then, one night, as she was ascending towards the heavens, she spotted another small figure up above. Another child of the Arcanist, also seeking refuge in the starlight. "Hello," Grazie called out, flying up to meet him. "The nights are cold and the days too quiet. I am called Grazie. Shall we fly together, so that we might keep each other company?" "Hello Fae who is called Grazie," he responded. His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. "I am Jungle. It would please me to fly with you." Grazie found that although the starlight warmed her scales, Jungle's company warmed her heart. Before long, the two of them had settled down and laid their first nest. "Jungle," Grazie turned to her mate one evening as she cradled their eggs. "I have been thinking." "A dangerous proposition," he hummed, a glimmer of micheif in his eyes. "Life is so much richer when shared with another. It pains me to think of all the dragons who wonder this world alone. Our family is growing, but we have so much room here for others." Grazie sighed, tilting her head up to the sky. "I want to share this beautiful star-kissed lair we have. Do you think we ought to open our home to anyone who is lost and in need?" Jungle pondered her suggestion for a moment, his crests pulled back in thought. "What a wonderful idea, Grazie. Why should we keep such bounty to ourselves? I have met many needy dragons in my travels. From now on, we shall invite them to join us. Perhaps we shall one day have a great clan." "A clan of knowledge and learning. A clan of love and acceptance. A clan to call home." Grazie smiled, closing her eyes. "A clan of misfits." And so it was. From that day forward, Grazie and Jungle welcomed all wanders to their lair with open arms. The clan has grown much since its first days, and all its members are grateful for a place to call home. Clan Members * Grazie * Jungle * Andromeda * Amazon * Rainforest * Kai * Cinder * Stuttgart * Juniper * Blueberry * Windstorm Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair